Spiel des Jahres
The Spiel des Jahres (German for Game of the Year) is an award for board and card games, created in 1978 with the stated purpose of rewarding excellence in game design, and promoting top-quality games in the German market. It is thought that the existence and popularity of the award is one of the major drivers of the quality of games coming out of Germany. A Spiel des Jahres nomination can increase the typical sales of a game from 500-3000 copies to around 10,000; and the winner can usually expect to sell 300,000 to 500,000 copies.Scott Tepper cited in Award criteria The award is given by a jury of German-speaking board game critics (from Germany, Austria, Switzerland), who review games released in Germany in the preceding twelve months. The games considered for the award are family-style games. War games, role-playing games, collectible card games, and other complicated, highly-competitive, or hobbyist games are outside the scope of the award. Since 1989, there has been a separate award for children's games. On occasion, the jury has awarded a special prize for more complex games, such as Agricola in 2008 or World Without End in 2010. Prior to 2011, this award was an exceptional award, not necessarily awarded annually. In 2011, however, this practice was formalized when the jury created a new category for more complex games entitled "Kennerspiel des Jahres" (roughly "Connoisseur-Enthusiast Game of the Year"). Along with the nominations, the jury also gives a list of recommended games, and occasionally gives out special prizes for games which will not be considered for the main award. The criteria on which a game is evaluated are,:http://www.spiel-des-jahres.com/cms/front_content.php?idcat=123&changelang=4 # game concept (originality, playability, game value) # rule structure (composition, clearness, comprehensibility) # layout (box, board, rules), # design (functionality, workmanship) 2013 awards The nominations for the 2013 awards were announced on May 21, 2013 and the Spiel and Kennerspiel winners were announced on July 8, 2013. The Kinderspiel (Children's) Game of the Year was announced on June 12, 2013. 2012 awards The nominations for the 2012 awards were announced on May 21, 2012 and winners on July 9, 2012. 2011 awards The nominations for the 2011 awards were announced on May 23, 2011 and winners on June 27, 2011. This was the first year the Connoisseur-gamer Game of the Year award was given, an award for more complex games. 2010 awards The nominations for the 2010 award were announced on May, 31 2010 and winner on June 28, 2010. 2009 awards The nominations for the 2009 award were announced on May 24, 2009 and winner on June 29, 2009. 2008 awards The nominations for the 2008 award were announced on May 25, 2008 and winner on June 30, 2008. 2007 awards The nominations for the 2007 award were announced on May 20, 2007. The five games nominated were: * The Thief of Baghdad - Thorsten Gimmler, Queen Games * Zooloretto - Michael Schacht, Abacus Spiele * Jenseits von Theben - Peter Prinz, Queen Games * Arkadia - Rüdiger Dorn, Ravensburger * Yspahan - Sébastien Pauchon, Ẏstari Games Zooloretto was announced as winner on June 25, 2007. 2006 awards The nominations for the 2006 award were announced on May 28, 2006. The five games nominated were: * Seeräuber - Stefan Dorra, Queen Games * Aqua Romana - Martin Schlegel, Queen Games * Just 4 Fun - Jürgen P.K. Grunau, Kosmos * Thurn and Taxis - Karen & Andreas Seyfarth, Hans im Glück * Blue Moon City - Reiner Knizia, Kosmos Thurn and Taxis was announced as winner on July 17, 2006. Along with the nominations, the jury also assigned two special prizes for games which it felt were too demanding to count as 'family style' games. *''Fantasy game:'' Shadows over Camelot - Serge Laget and Bruno Cathala, Days of Wonder *''Complex game:'' Caylus - William Attia, Ẏstari Games 2005 awards The nominations for the 2005 award were announced on May 8, 2005. The five games nominated were: * Niagara - Thomas Liesching, Zoch Verlag * Verflixxt - Wolfgang Kramer and Michael Kiesling, Ravensburger * Around the World in 80 Days - Michael Rieneck, Kosmos * Jambo - Rüdiger Dorn, Kosmos * Himalaya - Régis Bonnessée, Tilsit Editions Niagara was announced to be the winner on June 27, 2005. Previous winners Game of the year Connoisseurs' game of the year Children's game of the year Special awards See also *Deutscher Spiele Preis *International Gamers Award *Jeu de l'année *Origins Award References External links *Spiel des Jahres official website * Category:Game awards Category:German awards Category:Spiel des Jahres winners Category:Awards established in 1978